Märchen Wolf
by Yun Akuma
Summary: The wolf was tired of waiting in the shadows. He wanted the girl who enchanted him years ago to be his and not the foolish hunter's. But who ever said the wolf had to wait any longer?  .:Kaka/Fem!Naru:.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters nor the lyrics.

**Title:** Märchen Wolf

**Author:** Yun Akuma

**Summary:** The wolf was tired of waiting in the shadows. He wanted the girl who enchanted him years ago to be his and not the foolish hunter's. But who ever said the wolf had to wait any longer? -Kaka/Fem!Naru-

* * *

**((Prologue))

* * *

**

Once Upon a time in a land so faraway, there lived a lonely wolf. This wolf was no ordinary animal, for this beast was blessed by the power of the moon one fateful night. Many of his kind would call it a stroke of luck to be able to turn into their enemies form. Yet the wolf found this blessing to be a curse when he found himself watching his comrades die away as he stayed forever stuck in his age.

He had begged to the moon to let relief him of his curse yet with each sunrise, he found himself alive. While watching his past away relative's eleven generation children made his heart ache for the moments he could finally rest his eyes and sleep like the rest of his kind did.

Centuries past, the forest slowly began to change to where the silver wolf found himself leaving the pack he had for centuries stayed with and headed out of the dark forest. Howls echoed behind this lonely wolf's back, and the traitorous moon became his guide as he ran through the snow filtered lands of the north.

Mismatched eyes of this wolf could see his world change when he came upon a killing of the hunters which he would soon meet. Hidden in the shadowy cliff tops, he watched in amazement on how humans had developed during the winter season. Gazed at the group of hunters in boredom, he found himself noticing the small body between a tall man and his mate.

The smallest human he had ever seen stood with slumped shoulders seeing the carcass of the dead reindeer. Jumping quietly in the shadows, he walked closer to the group, never taking his gaze off the red cloaked human. Winced when a branch broke underneath his paw, saw innocent azure eyes glance towards his hiding spot. He didn't dare break the staring contest the child and he were in.

Yet the stare could of only last few seconds before the human child was picked up into the arms of its mother, the hood fell back to reveal curly ringlets of blonde hair and the wolf could only watch in disappointment as the group disappeared with their catch. Held himself back from following the group in plain light of the moon, instead took to the shadows where he kept himself close enough to see the human child. Ears flicked when he caught the soft bell laugh from the child, feeling himself becoming more enchanted by the red bundle.

Though his stalking came to a halt when they reached the village's tall wood fort, and sadly watched the humans enter the fort one by one. Leaving the young girl to be last as the mother helped the others bring in carcasses they had hunted down. Slyly approached the bundle, seeing the blonde head creature laughing to itself as it threw the snow into the air. Stopped when the those enchanting eyes turned his way and crouched down, waiting for the child to scream in fear so he could bolt away.

Yet he was the one who flinched in fear when the small girl, giggled and wobbled towards him and he let himself stay in place.

Chuckled inwardly when the child squealed in excitement on touching him and let wandering small hands ruffle his snow covered fur to her enjoyment. Pulled away when foot steps hurried towards him, seeing scared green eyes look at him and the mother's child. Grumbling to himself for not paying attention, the wolf nudged the child towards its mother taking a small sniff of the child before she departed.

The scent of milk and vanilla made his insides melt and lowered his head as the mother approached his new friend. He allowed the foreign hand to pat his head, and mismatched eyes could only follow the figures walk away and grinned inwardly when the girl waved at him before entering her home. Shaking away the heavy snow from his fur, he allowed himself on last look at the fort and quickly ran into the forest. It was no place for a wolf to seek a human's company...but maybe he could allow this one to be the exception.

* * *

_**End of Prologue.**_

* * *

**Author Note: So I got inspired by hearing this one song from my favorite anime when I was younger and thought why can't I make a quick story while I type the other ones up? I know for sure this story will probably be least few chapters long because the plot will be simple and not all complicated. Though hopefully you'll enjoy a fluffy, dark story. Till next time! - Yun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters nor the lyrics.

**Title:** Märchen Wolf

**Author:** Yun Akuma

**Summary:** The wolf was tired of waiting in the shadows. He wanted the girl who enchanted him years ago to be his and not the foolish hunter's. But who ever said the wolf had to wait any longer? -Kaka/Fem!Naru-

* * *

**((Chapter One))**

* * *

0-0

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **_ __

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_ __

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_ __

_**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_ __

_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_

0-0

* * *

It was nearing the beginning of winter, the autumn leaves have been blown away by the cold winds of the mountains. Silver fur shook off the breeze that tickled his side and stretched his tired paws on the rough cliff tops. Loud growl yawn echoed in the dark cave, mismatched eyes blinked from the slumber he was having before heading out to the now setting sun. The wolf could only stand so much the annoying sun, as he preferred to be under the moon's protective guidance as he headed towards the fort.

It was the time of the month where he could finally come closer to the human child now a human maiden within his territory. He had ached to be closer to her but he knew the warm days weren't meant for him as he was the opposite of a bear. Hibernating in the summer and barely start awakening to the ending autumn days where he could tell the maiden was wiggling in excitement to tell him of her summer days.

Mismatched eyes stared straight ahead, he could feel his body slowly start to awaken from his long slumber as the moon cast its cold light upon him. He moved through the dark forest, feeling winter's touch on the tip of his tongue and soon came to familiar cliff tops that overshadowed the now much larger village. With a wolfish grin, he let out a lonely howl to the dark clear skies, letting the message echo in the night to let his maiden know he had awakened from his slumber and now waited for her to come.

0-0

Blonde eyelashes fluttered open when a howl echoed in the middle of the night, and smile tug on the corner of her lips. Pushing back the long braid of hair behind her, she leaned up towards the window where echoes of the lonely familiar howl made her heart ache in excitement to see her missing friend. Glancing around, she heard no one around and quickly crawled out of her warm sleeping blankets. Ignoring the chilling bites around her ankles, she hurried to pull up her warm stocking and wool dress to keep herself warm against nature's playful winds.

Lastly tied her red ridding hood cloak, silently escaped through her window, ignoring the height from where she stood and took a quite prayer to not break any bones before jumping down the eight foot height to a strong tree branch near her window. Holding back a giggle in her success the blonde jumped down the last three feet where boots crunched upon the few dry autumn leaves and start to run through the village where a hole she discovered years ago lay hidden.

Blonde curls escaped the braid yet she didn't give a care when she reached the once lovely rose bushes and carefully crawled through the bushes, trying to leave no suspicious marks in case the hunters of her village took notice of her leaving.

Looking at the wood fort in front of her, she gave a small kick to the hidden doorway she found years ago of her ancestors and gave grin when the wood gave away. Pulling the medium size rectangle wood to the side, she eased her way through the opening before putting the wood piece back in its place. Turning around, she almost laughed in excitement hearing the howls come closer and took to a run towards the forest she had become accustomed to during the wolf's absence.

Boots beat against the cold forest ground, the steam of hot breath against nature's floated in front of her as she ran through the tall trees and bushes. Pushing against grown bushes in her way, she could feel her chest tighten on seeing wolf and stopped at the edge of the clearing that only tall bushes stood in her way. With a silent deep breath she took, the blonde pushed forwards to meet the tall silver wolf's glance.

0-0

Wolf could taste her scent through the low blowing winds, his ears flickered in the silent night; trying to catch the sound of familiar feet stomping in the dark night. Felt himself grow in excitement to see how his human child had grown and glanced to the moon. He could almost feel its raw power start to grow within his ageless body, the thought of turning human could be more possible during the full moon's stage.

A snap of twigs alerted him of upcoming creature yet closed his eyes when the smell of milk mixed with sweet vanilla came to nose. Wolf could only groan at the tantalizing smell teased him, and glanced up to meet azure eyes.

He could see the girl had grown more during his absence and if he could remember correctly, she now was seventeen autumn seasons. He didn't know who to blame, the moon for shining at the blonde in the correct angle, giving her an eternal look he wished to be imprinted in his mind. Or the girl for growing more beautiful during his slumber. Tilted his head towards him, beckoning the maiden to him and laughed inwardly when the red cloaked girl tackled him to the ground.

Nuzzled the side of her exposed neck, taking in the sweet smell he dreamed of now covering his fur once more.

The girl shook, sobs echoed in the night as she nuzzled into his fur but with a careful jolt he had her pinned underneath him and licking the stray tears on her face. Purred in pleasure of the taste of skin and allowed her to push him away to get in her comfortable space. Azure eyes stared up to him with tears brimming to spill yet they looked up to him with as much longing as he had for her.

"I'm so happy you've returned, Wolf. I missed you." letting her fingers trace his muzzle as she tried to re-familiarize herself to his abnormally large size as he stood about the size of a pony. Leaned into the hand, letting the small hand warm up by his fur before pulling away to curl behind the girl to protect her against the now colder winds. Hearing the sigh in content, he felt his heart thump in joy as he brought the maiden comfort before letting himself lay his head down for her to pet away as she normally did.

Smiled inwardly when she started talking about her summer days that he had missed, felt himself go into light sleep with her voice filling his lonely soul with warmth he never wished to go without again...

0-0

Blonde silently walked back to the fort, seeing the sun's rays slowly start pushing against the dark skies. Was brought of her thoughts when Wolf nudged her to the fort and gave him a sad smile. She didn't want to return to her home when she finally was with her old friend. Yet soft gray, red scarred eye looked up at her with the same pain yet he made her hurry quickly knowing she would be yelled at for escaping her home late in the night. Dropping to her knees in front of the silver wolf she let herself hold him in a tight hug.

Giggled when he nipped her ear softly and pointed to the secret door, telling her to go home and licked her cheek in endearment. Sighing sadly to herself, the young woman began to enter her imprisonment and waved sadly at Wolf. Smiled back at the wolfish grin he bestowed her before he ran off into the forest as she placed the door back in place.

As she crawled out, she carefully looked around to make sure no one had seen her secret door. Yet almost screamed if an arm didn't wrap itself around her neck and cover her mouth in submission. Fear trickled down her form yet she stood still feeling the disgusting hand trail down to the base of her neck and cringed hearing the voice of the one stood behind her. "Why were you out in the forest, Natsumi?" the male voice whispered in her ear, and she pulled away from the others body.

Azure eyes met angry onyx ones, and felt her slowly get angry as she faced the man who had attempted to woo her throughout her last three summers. "I don't need to answer to you, Sasuke." made her way towards her home and was pulled back by a strong pale hand and looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"You will soon answer to your future husband, bitch. Today I shall ask your parent's for you hand in marriage if you continue to ignore my needs!" Sasuke's head snapped to the side and red formed across his cheek. He looked back to the angry blue eyes and felt himself shiver in pleasure as the thoughts of having the angry vixen in his bed would be like.

"I would sooner kill myself than be with a monster like you!" yanked her hand away, ran to her home before the older male could grab her again. Tears brimmed against her eyelashes as she thought back to his words and chest tightened as the image of Wolf came to mind. Would her parents send her to the arms of the vile hunter? Could she escape the man's hungry eyes to be with her Wolf or would their friendship cease the night of her future marriage?

Taking a moment to calm herself, she quickly climbed up the tree where she could see her room's window still lay open. In minutes she now stood in her bare room as the tall figure size mirror in the corner of her room showed that her eyes were becoming red. Quietly changed back to her sleeping gown, and headed to her vanity where the water basin stood, wiping away the grime from her face. Looking at the medium size vanity mirror she couldn't help but frown at what it showed her.

She hated the way men looked at her because of this face. Looking down, she cupped her breasts in disdain imaging what the men around her village saw because of the lumps on her chest and hatefully wished she was ugly. Natsumi couldn't stand the touch of any male grabbing her and trying to persuade her to be their wife. The young woman knew she was sought after because of her beauty and family name as her name had more riches along side the Uchiha clan.

Shaking her now ruined braid, the blonde let herself crawl in to her bed, awaiting the words her parents would say later today when she had to wake up. Praying that Sasuke would keep his mouth shut and chase after another skirt rather than hers...

0-0

Wolf quietly crept to the edge of the pond, seeing the fading moon's face and sat at the edge of the half frozen waters. He could hear the moon spirit giggle at him before the white image swirled around and the form of small girl appeared before him. White silver hair rippled down the watery form of the moon, as black eyes stared at the sitting wolf and grin broke free of the blank face. "Why have you come, Wolf? Have you come to beg once more to relief you from my blessing?" the voice echoed in the peaceful breaking dawn.

Wolf rose his head from its bowed respect to face the child spirit before tilting his head towards the village in silent plea. The girl glanced towards the east where the fort stood and smiled fondly at the wolf child who gave her a silent request. Her silver hair shook and droplets sprayed yet Wolf stood his ground, not minding the wet fur. "You wish me to give back your human form?" the question got a nod from Wolf.

"Speak Wolf, tell me your reasons." the moon spirit settled itself on the bank, and brushed away the dirt from her elaborate glowing gown as she faced the large beast.

Wolf tilted his head down towards the smaller form of the moon, "I want to be with the human child named Natsumi. I wish to spend my time with her, for I know she deserves to be loved by my hands and not some foolish other human males." and lowered himself to lay his head on the moon's lap. Felt her liquid form fingers brush away the dry leaves on his fur.

"You speak of that human child who is centuries younger than you are Wolf. Why do you insist on being with this child that shall die away in a number of years?" felt wolf in her lap stiffen yet mismatched eyes stared into black ones.

"I can not escape her enchantment that she placed upon my old heart. She is special, Moon." turning away from the spirit's gaze and felt small arms hug his neck softly.

"I give you six nights to woo the human to be completely yours. If by the sixth night she has not become yours in body and heart, I shall take away your human form. You will remain as a wolf forever in time. Do you agree?" the laughter of bells echoed in the night when Wold nudged the moon spirit's cheek in thanks and pulled away from the body. Stood still as the body slowly started fading away, yet the words echoed in the pond clearing...

"_**Moon who shines and sees**_

_**Let your power be seen**_

_**Cast a wish within your time**_

_**Bring back what was once his**_

_**Fool fate's seeing eyes**_

_**Reverse time's ticking hands**_

_**Give back what has been earned."**_

Wolf felt himself grow tired, his muscles ached as though feeling the power slowly eat him from the inside out and passed out in front of the pond. The moon spirit could only giggle at its foolish child before disappearing completely and letting her sister sun take her place.

0-0

Natsumi wiped away the angry tears as she stared at the mirror in front of her, holding the wedding dress her mother had brought out from the storage room. She felt her insides clench painfully at the thought of Sasuke's evil smirk aim at her as he stood victorious with her parents in the dinning room, as they explained to her what would happen in six days. She was to wed the Uchiha and bring together both Namikage and Uchiha clans, to make strong children.

Knocking sound didn't faze her, as she tried to ignore her mother's callings and threw the dress to the floor. The blonde refused to give in to her parents' wishes and quickly pulled on her boots, fastened her cloak as her father's angry voice echoed in the household. Flinched when the powerful fists of the blonde's father of hers almost seemed to break the door as she prepared herself to jump out the window. "Natsumi open this door! Natsumi!" jumped to the branch, and began to climb quickly down as the sound of door cracking made her worry of her father's wrath if he caught her.

"Natsumi! Come back! Natsumi don't you dare run away!" her mother's voice screeched in the night, and glanced up to see green worried eyes look at her as her father quickly disappeared from the window and she rushed into the dark village. She would not go back with a fight! Ignoring the curious villager's eyes, headed to the dark ends of the village, dodging men and women along the way.

Let a relief laugh as she saw her escape near and screamed when arms circled around her waist. "Now where do you think you are going my bride?" Sasuke whispered venomously in the blonde's ear and tightened his hold around her waist as she struggled against him.

"Release me! I refuse to go back!" stomped down on the hunter's foot and took advantage of the hurt the other felt before turning around to hit punch his groin as hard as she could. Smiled in satisfaction when he completely released her and fell to his knees cupping his privates.

"If you do not marry me, I will hunt you down and that disgusting wolf!" threatened the Uchiha in grunts and saw azure eyes glare down at him.

"I'd rather marry Wolf than a monster like you!" giving a solid kick to the already fallen boy and quickly hurled herself to the pushes where her escape stood. Once the door was kicked open, she quickly wiggled herself out before pale hand could grab her. Watched in amusement as Sasuke couldn't escape the open passage and yell at her profanity as she ran to the forests.

Picking up the skirts of her dress, Natsumi hurried into the dark night, letting the moon be her guide to where her only friend awaited. Heard a familiar howl yards away as its voice made her feel safe as neared the clearing to see mismatched eyes gaze at her in surprise and confusion to her early visit. Falling to her knees she hugged Wolf as tears dripped to his fur. Felt his wet nose touch her ear and wrap itself as much as he could give a hug in his form. "Please don't make me go back! I don't want to marry that vile man!" she whimpered to her friend's fur and felt the wolf stiffen at her words.

"Shh, child. Let your eyes rest." the husky voice rumbled from the chest she rested on. Pulled back to see mismatch eyes stare into her own, as her eyes lids suddenly felt heavy and through fluttering eyelids, she watched Wolf disappear and felt herself fall in strong arms. "Sleep Natsumi. I won't let anyone take you away my love." felt her heart almost skip a beat.

Let herself smile against the naked chest, as she breathed in the smell of autumn nights that only belonged to her friend Wolf. She let herself fall into a deep sleep like the other wanted...she was safe in the arms she knew she would fall in love with.

* * *

**End of Chapter One

* * *

**

**Author Note:** There is the end of chapter one. Took me about three hours including breaks to finish this chapter because I didn't want it being too short. But neither too long that I would grow tired of writing. So what do you think of the story? Good enough for your supernatural mixed romance taste? Hopefully you did enjoy it and leave some comments so this author can look through her e-mail happily. Ah, before anyone starts yelling at me, I made up the words for moon's enchantment while remembering Disney's Rapunzel healing spell. So I didn't try to steal anything but make it sound sort of like it since the words didn't quite fit with the setting I was writing. Well I have to start packing because I'm heading to Vegas! Till next time! - Yun


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters nor the lyrics.

**Title:** Märchen Wolf

**Author:** Yun Akuma

**Summary:** The wolf was tired of waiting in the shadows. He wanted the girl who enchanted him years ago to be his and not the foolish hunter's. But who ever said the wolf had to wait any longer? -Kaka/Fem!Naru-

* * *

**((Chapter Two))**

* * *

0-0

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_ __

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_ __

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai**_ __

_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_ __

_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_

0-0

* * *

She shifted in her sleep, her head shaking long blonde curls to her face and he gently pushed them back to let his maiden sleep. He wished she could sleep her worries away as she mumbled apologizes and coherent words to her dream parents as they tortured her with their silly proposals and marriages. Trailing his long, slender fingers through the tangled curls, picking out leaves and twigs from her run, he couldn't help to think about the future of theirs. Could she accept the future he wished to have with her and accept him in both forms? He knew humans were timid creatures when it came to the unknown as himself and other creatures around them. Yet looking down at Natsumi resting on his new wool pants (which he stole from a local mountaineer), he couldn't help but to want her to accept him quickly within the six days the moon spirit stated hours ago.

Sensitive ears caught the subtle crack of tree branch yards away in the outside world, and turned to face the opening of the cave where the small fire he built stood. His nose couldn't catch who ever was stalking towards his shelter, and felt his inside squeeze at the thought of hunters searching for Natsumi had quickly tracked them down. He'd kill anyone who tried to touch a a single strand on his woman's head if they attempted to hold him down and take her away to marry the bastard her parents' had gave her away to.

"Wolf?" the whimper echoed in the cave, the crackling of firewood now seemed faraway and the dark thoughts drifted away when eyelashes fluttered open. Dazed azure eyes blinked up into his mixed colored ones, his heart shattered when fear rose in her eyes and found her feet away from him. "Who are you?" she stuttered out making Wolf shift his shoulders back no wanting to scare her away. He knew it was first reaction of humans to see him but to see fear in her eyes was something that left an ashy taste in his mouth.

"I am Wolf." he gently said and saw azure eyes narrow at him in disbelief but she stared at him. Feeling her eyes wonder down his human form he hadn't fazed into for years, and made his skin shiver in excitement. Fingers ached to touch her skin against his own like she moment ago but held himself back from frightening the girl.

"You're a liar. Wolf is an animal not a human!" shaking her loose curls, hiding her face from him.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to face her in this form so quickly but he hated her hiding away from him. Taking careful steps towards her, pushed back her hair seeing tears drip down her face in fear made his already aching heart want to reach out to the human maiden. "Natsumi, I still recall the day I met you when you were no taller than my chest in my other form. You were so small when I first saw you in your favorite red cloak your mother had bought you. You were never afraid of me than or the other night you talked about your summers days because I was sleeping those months away. Please look at me and see who I am." he whispered softly, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"This can't be happen...this is a mad dream." tried to pull away but two hands held her face to him and saw his lips tilt into a smirk.

"Believe me, I never thought I'd use this form again till I met you." leaning his forehead against the other and couldn't hold back when arms wrapped themselves shyly around his naked waist chest. Arms crushed him to his chest, her scent made his darker thoughts go into frenzy when her hot breath made contact on his bare skin. Pulling back before he lost himself, turning towards the fire as an excuse as Natsumi's eyes observed him silently.

Natsumi leaned back on the smooth wall of the cave, her thoughts aimlessly wondering back from her parents' yelling, Sasuke's threats and now her long time friend wolf turned man was something she couldn't help but feel her head want to split. She knew her mother believed in witchcraft while her father believed in one's strength than an illusion but where could she fall into now? The once wild animal she believed to be intelligent and like a guide in her life wasn't one anymore and was now taking care of her. Could she trust the man in front of her from hurting her like he did when he wasn't a human? The questions suddenly stopped when she glanced up from the fire to mixed eyes she had fallen for years ago as child look at her with emotions she couldn't recognize.

"Where has your pretty head gone this time, Natsumi?" handing her few berries he had stolen from the mountaineer's pack of supplies.

"I don't know if this is real, cast by witchcraft or something that just happens." she mumbled shyly at her host and saw his lips turn up in smirk. Suddenly the world titled and she found herself on a lap with her face closely next to the face she was barely knowing.

"I might be slow on human customs but I remember in my younger years that a kiss is able to break the spell of any witch by a maiden. Am I correct?" the husky murmered to her lips. She drew in the sweet hot breath coating her lips, feeling her inside shiver in anticipation and the warning her mother gave as she grew up to avoid a man's alluring glamor was becoming a whisper in the back of her mind. Natsumi nodded her head, her eyes falling into the depth of the other as they stared up at her in amusement and possessive gleam. "Do you wish to break the spell and see if I tell you the truth?"

Before Natsumi could deny, pair of velvet soft lips touched hers gently and felt her heart clench tightly as it tried to break through her chest while her mind denied the feelings her heart was feeling. Whimpered when hands slid up her back and felt her dress becoming looser and moaned against the other as his cold hand touched her naked back. Warning alerts came to her mind when her back now touched the cold cave floors and saw the handsome face stare down at her in hunger as he slid the collar of her dress down. "W-wait!" the stuttered yell made Wolf stop and look down at the girl underneath him, didn't hold back the frown.

"Wait for what?" raising an elegant eyebrow at her, letting her hand push him away slightly as the other pulled up her dress, shielding his eyes from viewing the sweet peach skin from him.

Natsumi bite her lip nervously, her heart thumping against her ribs and tried to breathe normally again yet the Wolf kept looking at her, it was becoming more of a struggle. "I can't do this."

Wolf rolled his eyes, seeing the meaning to her words and pulled away from the girl. He could feel the sun's power slowly rise and his own die away. Shaking his long hair away from his face, he walked towards the opening of the cave and dying flames. "Do you want to return to your village?" his eyes staring at rising lights behind the eastern mountaintops.

"Do I have to?" turning to face a smiling blonde and didn't hold back a laugh as he saw her cheeks flush.

"No. But they are searching for you." looking down the familiar cliff as huntsmen called out Natsumi's name into the rising morning. Natsumi stood besides him, noticing she barely reached the top of chest and felt his protective side rise. Azure eyes looked up at him in fear, she knew her people were good trackers when it came to finding their prey and knew the thoughts running in her mind. He pulled her to his side and kissed her temple, feeling Natsumi shiver against him. "They won't find us. I'll make sure of that. But you must promise never to go into the sunlight again." his velvet dark words echoed in her ear.

She knew that if she was to go with him, her life would belong to the man. But hearing the people she grew up with call her name in urgency made her heart ache. Could she leave behind everything she knew to be with the man who was slowly proving his will to protect her and be with her? Taking a peek up to face him, she saw all she needed in his alluring mismatched eyes and smiled at him. "I promise."

His lips curled up in a dark smile, letting Natsumi go when the sunlight hit his body and slowly start to revert back to his wolf form. Wolfish grin greeted Natsumi before he tilted his head back towards the cave, "Come." the order loud and clear as he walked towards the cave where a tunnel awaited them. Natsumi glanced back to the opening of the cave in a final goodbye where her peers called out her name. Blinking away the unshed tears, she let her feet lead her into the dark cave and held on to Wolf's fur as he lead her away.

0-0

Tan hand punched the table angrily, dark sapphire eyes glared darkly at the men in front of him. "What do you mean you haven't found her yet? She was only gone for few hours!" yelled Minato and glared darkly at his fellow hunters who failed him. Tugging his blonde hair impatiently, he gazed to his right where his wife sat silently looking out the window broken hearted as she waited for their daughter to return. "Kushina. I will bring our daughter back," he kneeled in front of his wife and her green eyes looked at him in disbelief yet she nodded her head.

"We will get our daughter back. We need the help of the forest witch." felt her husband's hands stiffen in her own and smiled sadly out of her window. The redheaded woman knew she would need the help of the blonde woman to get her daughter back from the wolf. Her heart ached to know the once trustful wolf had wooed her Natsumi's heart within the years since they met but she would not let the evil animal take her daughter without a fight.

"Are you sure Lady Namikaze?" one of huntsmen questioned, and saw green eyes look down at him before her lips rose in a tight smile.

"Yes." she whispered tiredly and glanced at her husband, he nodded back to her. She knew Minato wouldn't rest till they got their daughter back yet neither noticed the dark smirk the younger Uchiha heir wore. Sasuke walked out of his future parent in laws' home, he looked around to make sure no one was around before heading towards the south gates where his own personal helper lived. He knew the snake caster would help him get back the runaway blonde and get the recognition he deserved instead of his elder brother.

0-0

His boots crunched underneath the dry fallen leaves as he neared the small home near the faraway swamp and felt his stomach churn in disgust when he saw bones around and decomposing corpses. Sasuke detested coming to the vile man but he needed the power the other had stated he could get if he caught the girl and her wolf. But the damn blonde had escaped him before Sasuke could capture her. As he neared the doorway,he glanced down to see snakes slither around the old wood steps before disappearing in the holes and tilted his head back to the door where a pale man stood.

"So the girl has escaped?" teased the elder man beckoning the younger male into his home while he petted the snake on his shoulder. Sasuke's onyx eyes followed the pale man's form, ignoring the whimpers and cries of pain the man's experiments yelled at him for help to escape Orochimaru's grip. Instead sat down on the wooden chair he always loved to face yellow slitted eyes facing him in smile he could easily label a sneer.

"Yes. She escaped with the wolf last night before I could stop her. Tell me where I have to go to bring the bitch back to get my reward." glaring at other male but the older man laughed and sat his large snake on the ground, letting it slither towards its desire to prey on who ever it chose before facing the younger male.

"You have only few days before the wolf makes her as his and that's not something we want Sasuke. You can't defeat the wolf within the night. Its said he is protected by the moon so you must strike within the day when his power is weak and drink his blood to gain the power you want. But you need the girl to bait it before he shares his immortality with her." Orochimaru smirked at the angry Uchiha and chuckled amused when he heard his snake had went again taken a lovely bite on one of his experiments.

Sasuke glared darkly at his minion and groaned inwardly when his ears began to ache as the screams started getting louder in the other room. "Where can I find them?" and felt himself almost fear the crazy man on the other side of the table when those haunting amber eyes stared into his own.

"Simple Sasuke but before I help you, I do need to make a deal with you first." Orochimaru smiled too innocently for the Uchiha's taste yet against his conscious's warning he nodded to the man. "Give me the girl in the end." the snake caster shrugged his shoulder when he received a raised eyebrow.

"You only want Natsumi?" Sasuke whispered surprised at the man's request.

Orochimaru chuckled inwardly at the naïve boy sitting in front of him. "Yes, only the girl. You can keep the wolf's body to yourself. Deal?" the snake smiled when the boy sealed his half of the deal and stood up to get a wooden sealed box. Watched onyx eyes stare at the box in curiosity as he unsealed it, took out a gleaming metal pendulum and held the black thread to Sasuke. "This will help you find the wolf but be sure not to lose it boy. Its your only chance on finding the girl and defeating the mongrel."

"Why do you say its my only way to defeat the animal?" Uchiha watched the pendulum swing slightly in his hand and felt power surge up his fingers and arm.

"Its once part of the sword the Sun goddess used. Its the only thing that will defeat the moon's power the animal had within him. But I warn you Sasuke, this task won't be easy." Orochimaru warned mockingly, knowing the younger male wouldn't listen to him and felt surge or pride knowing his plan would soon begin. Escorted the brunette from his home, held back the laugh on the boy's power hungry face as he held the pulsating pendulum in his hand.

"Be sure to keep your word Uchiha. For not even the sun's power will save you if you fail to heed my words." Sasuke nodded and walked back to his village ignoring the way the words of the man held a dark secret. Yet when he looked down to the metal piece he knew he would find Natsumi and gain the power he deserved.

"I'll find you Natsumi. You and no one will defeat me, I will become the greatest hunter in this village and everywhere. I'll show you all!" never noticing his eyes sockets were darkening.

0-0

* * *

**((End of Chapter Two))**

* * *

**Author Note:** Don't know if anyone is enjoying how this chapter was written up. I expected myself to write something better but after three attempts I just went with this. Hopefully you enjoy and keep commenting or putting this story as a favorite. Now I'm having issues with making Kakashi be aggressive or holding himself back since he doesn't want Natsumi getting all scared of him but what do you think readers? Let Kakashi get all wolf on our blonde or keep him as he is? Besides that little problem I think I'm almost done planning out this story and reminding myself I shouldn't plan the ending too quickly. Yet, here's the end of this author's note and hope to see you next time! - Yun ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters nor the lyrics.

**Title:** Märchen Wolf

**Author:** Yun Akuma

**Summary:** The wolf was tired of waiting in the shadows. He wanted the girl who enchanted him years ago to be his and not the foolish hunter's. But who ever said the wolf had to wait any longer? -Kaka/Fem!Naru-

**Warning: **Pedophilia content, one-sided Yaoi.

* * *

_((Chapter Three))_

_0-0_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta**_

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

0-0

* * *

_Natsumi could remember when she twelve years old, that her mother always warned her about splashing around the lake alone would bring horrible consequences. But the young girl didn't mind her mother's words and found herself splashing around the lake shore with her skirt up to her knees as she stomped away the early spring's heat. Unknown to her a pair of amber eyes were studying her from afar, with a look of desire and growing pair of pants that seem to slowly start to tighten around his favorite anatomy part. _

_Yet the pale man couldn't help but stare at the child having an innocent time when her mother's back was turned. Smirk rose on his pale pink lips, he ushered his snake into the water and watched in amusement when its pet slowly slithered its way to the giggling girl. Yet when the fangs of his black snake were nearing the pretty tan ankle, a growl echoed through the clearing. Shiver of fear ran down the brunette's spine and watched a large wolf emerge from its hiding place, its wild mismatched eyes glaring darkly at the waters. _

"_Wolf!" cried the young child, watched in amazement as the blonde's small arms barely circle themselves on the neck of the animal. The snake hissed its reply in displeasure and it slowly swam back to him but when Orochimaru felt mismatched eyes look at him, he looked up to meet the angry animal's warning. He hated the way possessiveness that lingered in those eyes and bite his cheek from calling out to the animal. How dare the filthy dog think he would leave the child alone! The girl was his since he first laid eyes on her! Sickly white hands clenched in defiance as he watched the blonde child walk away with her protector and felt his insides rage. The animal would only be interfering in his plans, but his pet gave him a small squeeze around his neck in comfort. _

"_It's alright precious, the stupid wolf won't get in our way. I'll have Natsumi no matter what it takes and I'll use anything to get her." the younger man vowed as his heart warmed at the thought of being near the small blonde. _

0000000

Orochimaru opened his tired eyes to see the dying flames in his fireplace, and felt his heavy heart crack once more when he remembered that day he was close to having the girl with him. He hated the way the foolish Uchiha had more interaction with his chosen bride but putting the anger aside, he knew the boy would bring the girl. Once the damn guardian of hers was put to sleep for good, Orochimaru could finally get close the blonde again. He had almost succeeded a few times but somehow the damn animal found ways to block his way or the damn village did. Yet the image of a blonde smiling his way was something even his cold, sadist heart didn't stop.

Oh, he can name a number of times the blonde had spoken to him during the summer days when she escaped the village to picks herbs and he would put himself to her use.

Yes he could of taken her there but the damn huntsmen her father sent her with were quite a disadvantage to the likes of him. Yet the way her azure eyes looked at him with no look of hatred or disgust was something new to him and he was a man whose heart was stolen by a small thank you when she was no older than seven. It was a day the snake charmer would never forget.

00000000

_He pulled his hair angrily, feeling the long threads tug against his scalp yet the teenager didn't mind the pain. For his amber eyes glared darkly at the lake's reflection of where he sat. How could they label him a freak because of his appearance? Why did everyone pick upon his heritage in disgrace? The continuing questions made the pale boy's fury grow more as his heart started sinking in hatred by the teases his once lovely home now turned to ever growing problem since his parents had past away weeks prior. _

"_Are you okay?" the soft voice made the tugging on his head cease, turned his confused eyes towards its source where a small blonde hid behind a tall tree. Her hair in lose blonde braid laying on her shoulders, her dark green dress now sporting mud he could reckon her kneeling in her hiding space till now. Orochimaru frowned when he finally recognized the girl, her blue eyes was something he could never forget for she reminded him of the eyes of his once good friend Minato. Yet the girl had the features of her mother, that he didn't deny was something he liked looking at but looking at a child like that was taboo. _

_But his curiosity on seeing the child near made him lower his hands to his side, trying to make himself look less dangerous. _

"_I'm…" stopped himself when he saw the innocent azure eyes look into his own, and felt as dirty to even lie to her. The one person who finally showed him the attention he had wanted since his parents' passing. "I'm a little sad." he mumbled and saw her frown at his answer._

"_Why?" watching her step towards him slowly, her precautious teachings were paying off, he noted silently to himself. Inched away from the girl's heat, he didn't enjoy how his body liking and instead gave the little girl a tight smile. _

"_My friends are being mean is all." he tried to put to the girl's understanding and Natsumi very well understood it and flinched when arms wrapped themselves around his neck in a tight hug._

"_They're stupid! No one should be mean to someone else!" he laughed softly, his shoulder shaking at the innocence the child held but her arms still held on to him in comforting hold he had wished for someone to give when his parent's had passes away. He let himself hug the child, pushing back his darker thoughts on taking the girl with him from the sickening village that will sooner taint her like they had him. Patted Natsumi's head when he felt his back begin to ache from the long held position, amber eyes observed the tiny blush rise on her cheeks and it made him smile. _

"_You are just like your mother." he chuckled to himself, rising from the lake and brushed away the grass on his pants before holding a hand out to the girl. "Come along, I'll take you back home." saw a shy smile grace the little blonde's face._

"_I'm Natsumi! What's your name?" they started heading towards the village and Orochimaru glanced down to the happy child._

"_Orochimaru." waiting for the girl to recoil away from him but the hand merely tighten and azure eyes looked up at him acceptance._

"_Will you help me pick herbs tomorrow? I'm not very good at it and momma doesn't like me going hunting with dad." and Orochimaru couldn't help but nod at the girl's words. He may have not gotten an understanding adult to be his friend. Instead he received an innocent girl who may just save him from going insane with the way the villager looked at him disgust._

"_I'll be happy to teach you, Natsumi." let her bright smile make his confidence grow throughout the lonely night after he had taken the girl to her home and ignored the teases and insults the villager threw at him. For he had something no one could take away, a smile from a small angel. _

00000000

Amber eyes gazed outside his home, ignoring the yells of the experiments and found himself petting his snake fondly. Would he bring Natsumi back here to his home if Sasuke did kill the wolf? Let his eyes go from one corner of the room to the next and felt his stomach churn at the thoughts his future bride would have once she stepped in here. _'This was no place for an innocent girl like Natsumi.' _he thought and frowned when he recognized the steps echoing down the stairs from the basement.

"Lord Orochimaru. Is it true you sent Sasuke after the girl?" the disgusted tone made the brunette's shoulders tense, glanced over his shoulder to see his assistant standing bloody from whatever he was doing in the basement. Now he was quite certain to keep Natsumi away from here if that was the way Kabuto would be showing himself to her. Stomach churning in disgust at the thought, he shrugged before serving himself some tea. For even he didn't enjoy seeing blood while drinking his tea and kept his snake like eyes out the window.

"What if I did?" remarked the older man, ignoring the hard glare the other threw at him.

Kabuto pushed back his white hair from his eyes, ignoring the dried blood on his fingers and instead glared darkly at his partner. He was jealous of the way the stupid girl kept Orochimaru from truly enjoying their play time down in the basement! It wasn't fair that the girl had Orochimaru's attention when he had bloody himself up to even kept a mere glance yet the older man's head was off in the distance where the stupid girl was. At times Kabuto wondered why he loved the man who waiting for a naïve girl when he was there waiting!

Throwing back the darkening thoughts, the young man stepped towards Orochimaru and looked down to see the once sealed box. "So you gave him the sun's power." he whispered and saw the brunette nod.

"He has a matter of days before the wolf keeps Natsumi for himself and I was merely giving him a push towards their direction." Orochimaru shrugged though the way his pale fingers tighten around the cup told another story to Kabuto.

"I'm sure he'll find them." the young man assured and the words tasted vile to Kabuto but he gave a fake grin down to the brunette before heading towards the bathroom to wash away the blood.

Orochimaru's eyes gazed down to his half drunken cup, a small smile gracing his face, "I know so. Soon Natsumi, you will be with the right man. No one will ever truly appreciate you my dear." his pet snake hissed in agreement.

000000

Kushina walked towards the small cottage hidden within the forest, her eyes darting from one side to another as her heart thumped against her chest in fear. She didn't know if the witch would truly help her find Natsumi or cast an awful curse on her person. Flicking back her red braids behind her shoulder, she continued on with her husband's huntsmen trailing behind her in defense. Green eyes narrowed at the small building ahead, pushed away the dry branches and ignored the warnings the men behind her said to her and felt her insides flutter impatiently.

"Witch of the Forest!" she called out to the cottage few yards away. Her eyes waiting for any disturbance within the cottage and her pleading for an answer came through when a tall blonde woman stepped outside. She wore simple dress of rich green, her pale blonde hair were in simple lose pigtails which were tied by white ribbons. In her hand was large sturdy staff where glistening beads rattled with each step she took from her home. Her brown eyes taking in the group of people outside her home and her red painted lips formed a smirk.

"What has the people of Leaf village come to me for?" glaring darkly at the crowd of people awaiting and saw the broken hearted woman in front of the men.

"I come for your assistance. My only daughter has disappeared last night with the wolf who haunts these lands. The best huntsmen within the village can not track her down or find a trace of the damn wolf." Kushina let the hurting tears drip down her face and the other woman merely laughed before waving her hand.

"You waste your time, child. Your daughter won't be found as she is now with the guardian of this forest. For the best huntsmen you have are no match for an animal whose lived centuries upon these grounds that neither our forefathers have lived to tell us such tales. You are wasting my time and everyone else's. Leave." the witch turned around to return to her cottage but a hand caught her the sleeve of her dress. Turning around to face the crying mother, "Kushina you are no match for this beast." the witch started but was caught off when the village leader's wife kneeled before her.

"Please aid me! My daughter is out there with an animal that I once trusted! I only wish to see if my daughter is well Lady Tsunade!" the red head woman cried and saw the dress flutter towards the cottage doors.

"Very well. I shall see if I can locate your daughter but I will not aid you anymore on this hunt. Understood?" the mother nodded and followed after the witch as the men stood outside the cottage awaiting for their leader's wife to return.

000000

Tsunade sat before a large black cauldron, its sickening green water bubbled as she added the ingredients she needed. After throwing lizards tail and few more deer and chicken eyeballs, she let herself smirk when glancing up to see Kushina's amazement and nodded her head. "It may be hazy but it's the best I can do to find your daughter." With a large spoon, the blonde started to stir the disgusting waters and began to chant softly to the water where it soon started glowing lightly.

"_**Hear my prayers moon.**_

_**Gift me your light **_

_**Gift me you powers**_

_**Hear my requests**_

_**Let me see through quite eyes**_

_**Let me hear through keen ears**_

_**Gift me with your view to what I beg to see."**_

Soon the dark green water started to simmer heatedly and Tsunade watched the image start to appear and let herself smile smugly. Kushina stepped forwards when the other nodded her head and looked down at the hazy image within the water's reflection. There in the watery depths was her sleeping child, laying comfortably within what seemed to be quite crystal cave. With each turn of the wood spoon the image seemed to clear up, saw the wolf near her daughter quietly and gasped when the animal started to stretch and form a large man.

"Natsumi!" she couldn't help to warn her daughter but Tsunade's shaking head made her bite her lips in fear of what the beast would do to her daughter. Yet with another turn of the spoon she saw her daughter's eyes flutter open to see the man and a sleepy smile came to her face as she turned towards the man who now sat besides her in only pants.

"_Wolf." Natsumi whispered and leaned towards the man who smiled down to the girl and leaned down to press a small kiss on her forehead. _

Soon the image started disappearing and Tsunade stopped stirring the cauldron, her brown eyes looking up to see the shocked mother.

"My daughter is happy." Kushina began to laugh, her tears of content spilling down her cheeks as her heart now settled within her chest. She now knew her daughter was alive and well, didn't miss the way daughter's eyes shined with utmost glee to the beast who helped her escape. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." the redhead woman bowed her head towards the other and quickly left the cottage when the blonde waved her away.

"It would seem the wolf shall be quite content for many years." Tsunade chuckled amused and looked down at the cauldron where a certain walk was looking back her before the image disappeared.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Author Note: **There is the end of chapter three and the start of Natsumi's relationship with a certain wolf. Hopefully the chapter quenched your questions about why Orochimaru wanted Natsumi and what shall await in the future of this story. Well leave some love for this lonely writer and hope to see you next time! ~ Yun Akuma.


End file.
